


Worth It

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [29]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Daniel brings in new members, Demetri thinks high Hawk is cute, Hawk is also super high on pain meds, M/M, Robby and Hawk are now on the Miyagi Fang team!, they were given to him by a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: Demetri wasn't looking forward to going to practice after all of the thoughts running around since last night. Once he gets there though, he's really happy he went.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 50
Kudos: 102





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one. :) It was good to give the guys a bit of a break. XD Hope you enjoy!

Demetri really wished that he could have been in a better mood today.

While the ending of last night hadn’t started of perfect, it had definitely ended far better than he could have ever hoped. He’d left once Robby got back as he’d promised, and didn’t hang around the area long once he watch a guy across the street start screaming at the dude wearing a trench coat before they broke into an all out fist fight.

He’d seen enough fighting for the night, he didn’t want to stick around to see another one.

But now knowing just what kind of area the two were living in he spent the whole ride home thinking about how he was going to break his latest idea to his parents.

To say neither of them were very big Eli fans at this point in time would have been putting it far to lightly.

After they’d had to pick him up from the hospital they had gone on a rampage and gotten rid of basically anything that had ever been Eli’s. Demetri had declared anything in his room off limits however and made sure to keep them out of there.

The fact of the matter was that he wanted Hawk to come live with him, but he knew it would be next to impossible to get his parents to agree.

Sadly once he’d gotten home and taken a shower to remove nearly a weeks worth of greasy build up, all of his practised speeches he’d rehearsed amounted to nothing. They’d barely heard more than four words before shutting him down.

Even when he tried to explain the situation, to give them a bigger picture of everything that had been going on- while leaving out some of the more, ah, risque moments- they’d shot him down instantly. At first he kept pushing, going so far as to speak over them only to realize that made everyone start shouting and that they weren’t getting anywhere, to dropping his voice and forcing himself to speak in a calm and controlled manner.

Nothing matter though. In the end they hadn’t changed their mind and Demetri had gone to his room to sleep in a huff.

Even when he’d woken up this morning he could tell they were all on edge, and he’d left with a very tense goodbye.

All throughout the school day the irritation had stuck with him too. And when they’d noticed the absence of the Cobras it had only put him even more on edge.

It’s not like it wasn’t something that the Miyagi Dos or the Eagle Fangs didn’t notice. When there was a sudden lack of a group of gang colours wearing, douchey attitude, loud, overcompensating individuals, people were bound to wonder where they’d all taken off to.

Demetri and Miguel had agreed not to mention anything to anyone about the fight until they could meet together for practice and talk to their senseis about it later today but it made them both worry that if the Cobras weren’t here than they were planning.

And Cobra Kai planning shit never went well.

So as Demetri sat in the back of Sam’s car it was obvious with the heavy weight in the air that he was in a terrible mood.

“So...” Sam’s voice breaking through the silence sounded like a gong, Demetri telling he was already going to hate whatever idea it was she was about to suggest. “I was thinking that maybe after practice today, everyone could stay over and go swimming.”

“Great idea to mention it now and give no one time to grab swimwear.” Demetri muttered with his arms crossed.

Her idea didn’t sound bad. In fact it was really hot today, swimming would have felt fantastic. But Demetri was feeling bitter enough to want to lash out at anyone and anything so he took whatever shot he could get.

“Don’t mind him Sam.” Miguel quickly intervened. “He didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. Right Demetri?”

Catching Miguel’s gaze in the rear view mirror and seeing the out for what it was he let out a heavy sigh, his hands falling to his lap as his shoulders dropped.

“Yeah, right. Lack of sleep. Sorry Sam.” Demetri ran his hand through his hair to try and work out some of his festering irritation. “I’m just tired. That sounds nice.”

“It’s okay.” She did genuinely sound concern as she spoke, only adding to Demetri’s guilt for snapping at her. “I know you’ve been having a, rough go of it lately.”

Sucking his lips into his mouth Demetri didn’t add to her statement.

As much as he loved Sam, and he did- she could be hotheaded sometimes but she was still his friend- when it came to just why he was having a ‘rough go’ they never seemed able to speak about it civilly.

Because as far as she knew he was still looking for Hawk and his mood was a clear sign that he had yet to find him. When Demetri’s mood had first started souring she’d suggested to him to just give up in such a casual tone that he’d snapped at her and they’d nearly broken out into a fist fight.

One he was glad hadn’t happened now because she would have handed his ass to him on a silver platter in front of the entire dojo. Or, who knew, maybe his anger would have given him the ability to counter the years of training she had on him. It seemed to be working out for him lately.

After that fight they’d kept their talk about finding Hawk to themselves and things went a lot better.

That didn’t mean that she didn’t care about how worried he was for the guy.

And his irritation was still stemming from ‘Hawk situations’ so he couldn’t even being to rant to her about how finding Hawk had been great but now he wanted to get him to live with him and his parents just weren’t having it.

He knew where Sam would stand on that argument. Right next to his parents.

So while Sam and Miguel carried on a muted conversation about maybe giving everyone time to run home and grab their swimwear, Demetri tried to figure out just what his next move was going to be with all of this craziness going on.

Hawk needed a more stable situation than living in some one bedroom hotel with another person. He needed his own space and to be somewhere safer than a place that was frequently used by hookers and whichever clientele they were servicing that hour.

But where could he put him?

The worry of something happening to Hawk... or Robby, which, his mind was still trying to get over the fact that they were apparently friends now... close friends, had been nagging at the back of his mind all day without rest.

But he had no idea what to do. He couldn’t even go to Sensei LaRusso about it because he knew the man was more likely to take a shot at Hawk than he was to help him. Which sucked because he was one of the few adults in Demetri’s life that didn’t seem to be a complete idiot.

... Okay, maybe that was to harsh. His parents reasons were justified he supposed. But were they really going to hold one bad year over Eli’s head when they had a million good ones to compare too? Couldn’t they just chalk this up to his rebel phase and see that he’d moved passed it?

As the ideas circled endlessly in his head Demetri screwed his eyes shut and dropped his head back against the headrest.

He almost couldn’t wait for training to start so he could release at least some of the aggravated energy he’d been keeping pent up.

When Sam parked he almost couldn’t get out of the vehicle fast enough, all but throwing the door open as he slipped out and started making the familiar trip to her backyard.

“Whoa, slow down Demetri. Where’s the...” He could hear Miguel’s question dying off as what he was about to say hit him.

Tossing a look over his shoulder he almost felt bad upon seeing the tenseness in Sam’s shoulders.

Shifting his gaze over to Miguel he arched a brow at the embarrassed flush on the guy’s cheeks, rolling his eyes before deciding to save him.

“I don’t know about you,” He started with an air of dramatic self importance, “but I for one can not wait for tomorrow. I plan on doing nothing but staring at my TV for hours on end.” That wasn’t the least bit true, he was going to see if Hawk wanted to hangout... just as soon as he bothered to respond to any of his messages. “What will you two be doing on our two day appointed break from hell?”

Taking the change of topic Miguel quickly snatched it up.

“I was thinking of heading over to Golf & Stuff.” Miguel chimed in, quickly turning to Sam. “Do you want to join me? The games are always a lot more fun when you have an opponent.”

She offered him a small smile, giving a quick nod of her head. “Sure, sounds like fun.”

Finally walking through the gate to the backyard Demetri immediately knew that something was off when he spotted the tense look of the members who’d beaten them there.

None of them even seemed to notice the three top fighters entering, all of their attention on the entryway to the house where Mr LaRusso and Mr Lawrence were talking quietly with each other.

That was really odd. Normally with those two it was a nonstop bitch fest. One was always hollering at the other or they were giving each other the most intense silent treatment that he had ever seen.

But right now they were keeping their voices low, almost whispering. Daniel looked like he was explaining something and for once it looked like Johnny was really listening to him.

Wandering over to the group, Demetri went to the one closest to him.

“Hey,” Knocking against Bert’s shoulder with the back of his hand he nodded his head to the two the second that Bert turned to him. “What’s going on?”

“We don’t know.” Bert mumbled, “Mitch was trying to find out earlier but than they sent us all over here for eavesdropping.”

Arching a brow at that Demetri wondered why they couldn’t have their conversation inside the house if they were worried about people hearing what they were talking about. Wouldn’t that have been the obvious thing to do?

“Did he happen to catch anything of what they were saying before that?” Miguel ask, coming up on Demetri’s side while Sam joined him.

“Something about new members.” Mitch spoke up, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. “Don’t know why they would be thinking of this now though. Any new member could be a potential spy for the other side.”

Huh. Demetri had never even thought of that before, but it did make sense now that he was thinking about it. And it did sound just crazy enough that it would be something the Cobras would do.

They all straightened out when Daniel suddenly clapped his hands, drawing their attention and bringing them forward.

“Alright everyone can I have your attention please.” He called out over the murmuring voices.

“QUIET!”

Demetri jumped at the sudden shout. He always hated how he did that. It couldn’t be good for someones heart let alone their ears.

But it had the right effect as everyone fell silent.

Johnny turned to Danny, no smug grin on his face for once as he nodded at him to continue.

“Right, thanks Johnny.” Daniel mumbled before turning to the rest of the class. “It’s come to my attention that the rivalries between the our dojos and Cobra Kai have reached an insane degree.” That was putting it lightly. “And I want to apologize to everyone for the fact that it’s gone this far.”

Demetri wouldn’t say he missed the days where there was no karate in his life. It did lift his popularity at school, gave him more confidence, he wasn’t being picked on nearly as much, it was just, he wished he could get all of that without having to worry about a crazy motorcycle karate gang running around with knifes threatening to hunt him in the name of some war.

But for once he kept his mouth, allowing the man to continue without any of his usual add ons.

“But I have to be honest with you. You kids are in danger.”

The stillness that settled over the group was chilling.

“Not only has this school trained its students to attack you in schools, they’re now burning down buildings and going after kids with weapons.”

Sharing a quick and sharp look with Miguel, they both wondered if the other had said anything. Demetri hadn’t said a word about it to anyone, but Miguel lived right next to his Sensei. What were the chances he told the man last night after he got home?

The rest of the kids however took glances at one another, seeming to be trying to find out which one of them had been attacked with a weapon and if it wasn’t one of them what their teacher was talking about.

“We’re trying to talk to the schools and the police about what we can do about the continuous rise in threats, but in the mean time, none of you should be on your own when you’re out, please travel in groups of at least three. Everyone put both myself and Sensei Lawrence on your emergency contact list and please set up the Emergency notifications on your phones for backup.”

Shifting in his spot Demetri could see some of the others already pulling out their phones and quickly getting to work on setting everything up.

“We’re also going to be intensifying training.” Sensei Lawrence put in, taking a step next to Daniel, “And I don’t want to hear any bitchin’. This shit could literally save your life right now, got it?”

“Yes Sensei!”

Demetri flinched away from the Fang students at their sudden, loud and curt response, his mind once again flashing to Hawk’s automatic reaction to orders.

“We’re also going to be adding disarming techniques to your lessons. If someone comes at you with something I want you to be able to disarm them and than get to a safe place.” Daniel continued.

“Wait,” Nate said as he shoved his way to the front of the group, “who says that they’re using weapons now? I haven’t seen any?”

When the two older men shared a look with one another he couldn’t help but shift his own gaze back over to Miguel.

Oddly enough however Miguel looked like he was just as curious to hear the response.

“That’s another thing we wanted to talk about.” Oh, from the look on their face this wasn’t going to be good. “We also have two new members joining us, one of them will even be training with us today.”

What? What!

Had Hawk and Robby gone to them? When? Why? Well, okay, so why was stupid, but- but just, why?

At least now he had an answer for who had told them what went down with the Cobras yesterday.

“And I know we all have our differences, but know that they came to us in order to help us with the fight against Cobra Kai.”

Oh shit. Sam was going to be pissed. And how would Miguel feel? Sure he’d taken it fine enough when he’d run into Robby out of the blue but he’d been in shock from the fight and seeing Hawk get so hurt and now that they were going to be working together, fighting together? Robby had kicked Miguel off of a balcony after all. He’d been in a hospital and he was still nowhere near what he needed to be in order to win the upcoming competition.

Was this... a good idea?

Than again, the other part of Demetri’s brain was absolutely giddy with the idea of seeing Hawk more and getting to train with him. After he finishes healing that is.

His mind was pulled back to what was happening in front of him when Daniel suddenly leaned back into the house, speaking to someone inside the area.

“Do you want to come out here for a second?- He’ll be okay, Mr. Koda is a very skilled doctor.”

Doctor?

Wait.

Was Hawk in there?

Without giving himself so much as two seconds to think about whether it was a good idea or not Demetri broke away from the group and made his way towards the house.

It was only when Mr Lawrence stepped in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him back that he remembered what he was doing.

“Whoa, hit the breaks there Lanky, where’d you think you’re goin’?”

“To see Hawk.” He stated bluntly, turning a look over to the surprised face of Daniel. “He’s in there right?”

From just behind Mr LaRusso, he could see Robby standing inside the house, his body turned towards another room but his brows arched at the scene taking place before him.

Ignoring both men now he gave a jerk of his chin to the door Robby was standing outside of.

“He okay?”

“Stitches.” Robby muttered, glancing back into the room before reluctantly leaving it to get closer to Demetri.

When he came into view Demetri could hear a collective gasp from the ones behind him.

“I took him in to see Mr LaRusso today, explained what had gone on. Hawk won’t go to the hospital to get stitches,” although they both knew the reason for why with that one. “so Mr LaRusso said he had a friend who could do it, no questions asked.”

“Wait! Robby!? You want us to train with that guy!?”

Both of them ignoring Mitch’s outburst Demetri took a quick glance at the door behind them.

“Would- do you think it would be okay if I-?”

Robby’s chuckle cut him off, his head nodding not even a moment later.

“Go ahead. Doc’s almost finished anyways.”

“Thanks.” Letting out a sigh of relief Demetri made a move to go passed him. He paused when a hand was placed on his shoulder, unable to help but shoot Robby an impatience stare.

“He’s on really strong morphine right now. There was... well something happened earlier and it fucked with his back so he’s going to be... a little out of it when you see him. Just be prepared for that.”

“What happened?”

Had the Cobras got to him again? Had he gotten into a scuffle with one of the people by his building? Had he-?

The quick glance that Robby shot to Daniel was all the confirmation that Demetri needed, his eyes narrowing as he looked at his teacher.

The man at least had the audacity to look a little ashamed of himself as his gaze darted to the side.

But he supposed if they had told the man everything that would include burning down his dojo, so, he could only imagine how pissed he’d been.

Still, Demetri might have made sure to shoulder check him as he went by.

Ignoring the rest of what was about to unfold without him, Demetri made his way over to the doorway, instantly relaxing when he saw Hawk laying on what appeared to be a table with a mat laid over it.

He wasn’t facing him, ad the doctor was working on his arm so he couldn’t make out much, but he did see the work that he’d done to Hawk’s back, impressed and horrified at the amount of stitches that were holding the wounds closed.

God. He couldn’t believe that any of them thought that butterfly bandaids would be enough.

“Alright, and you’re all done my boy.” The man said, Demetri getting a good look at him now and standing in stunned stupidity over his sheer form when he stood up.

This guy was huge! What was he doing being a doctor? He should have been a professionally fitness trainer for celebrities or a stunt double!

When the guy looked up at him Demetri found himself straightening out, rolling his shoulders back to try and make himself bigger.

Not that he thought that he stood a chance against this guy or that he even wanted to fight him, it was just. Well, he was huge, and Demetri didn’t want to seem so small next to him.

“You’re not the same guy that was here two seconds ago.” The man pointed out, Demetri shaking his head in agreement.

“No, that was Robby,” he muttered, his eyes on Hawk as he walked in. “I’m Demetri.”

“Oh!” His sudden burst of laughter while Hawk shook his head before flopping back down on the mat turned improve surgery table startled Demetri, “You’re Demetri? He’s been calling for you, you know.”

“Aw.” Demetri’s heart warmed at that, circling the table until he was standing on the side that Hawk’s face was pointing. “Hey there little bird.”

“Dem!” The nickname came out sounding slurred, but full of so much utter joy Demetri found himself letting out a little laugh. “Look, he fixed my back.” Hawk grinned, trying to swing his uninjured hand underneath his chin so he could tap at his shoulders with his finger. “Looklooklook.”

“Yes, I see.” Demetri said, “Very nice.” quickly taking a hold of Hawk’s hand he moved it when he noticed the movement was starting to pull at his stitches. “How long until this wears off?” He asked the doctor, keeping Hawk’s hand away from his mouth when it seemed he wanted to eat his fingers.

“Hopefully not for awhile.” The doctor sighed, eyeing the wounds with a frown. “These honestly should have been stitched right away. He’s done more damage to them since he received them. Just make sure that he does the bare minimum amount of movement until they seal up properly and the healing should go by much quicker.”

“Thank you.” Demetri said, offering his free hand out to the man to shake.

“Thanks Doc!” Hawk chipped in, giggling for no apparent reason. “Oh my god wouldn’t I make the best super villain? Stitch man, piercing through crime!” Hawk suddenly gasped. “Wait no, that’s a super hero thing. Ugh.”

Was it bad that he kind of wanted to take a video?

When the man left, Demetri took his seat, still holding on to Hawk’s hand.

“Didja hear?” Hawk said as he lightly swung their hands back and forth. “Imma join your team. Teams, Fang Do, Miagyi Fang, hm, whasss it called?” Hawk huffed, his hold squeezing momentarily in frustration. “Meh, doezn matter.” He waved his other hand around with a flick of his wrist before letting it drop back on the table. “Fact is,” Hawk lifted himself up on his elbows, Demetri reaching out in case he fell over when he swayed. Hawk only snickered, moving one of his hands out to grasp Demetri’s shoulder, holding himself close. “I gonna take care of you k? Don’t- don’t worry. I’ll protect yuz from the sssnakes.”

“Oh yeah?” Demetri chuckled himself as Hawk bumped their noses together.

“Yesss.” Hawk hissed, dropping himself back against the table. Suddenly he was groaning, hand clenching and unclenching on the mat, filling the room with little scratching noises. “Ugh, head feelsss like giant cotton ball.”

“I’ll bet it does buddy.”

He could remember how out of it he’d been when he had to get his wisdom teeth removed. His parents still teased him about it when every a family reunion came up. They had the video on every decide they owned. Even back ups, which Demetri had only found out about after he’d tried to destroy the originals.

When Hawk made an over exaggerated sour faced face, Demetri felt a wave of concern washing over him before Hawk batted at his arm lightly.

“No.” He grumbled, glaring.

Admittedly it was a lot less intimidating when his scowl looked more like a pout.

“No?” Demetri repeated with a hint of amused confusion. “Gonna have to be a bit more specific there.”

“Not buddy.” Hawk clarified, his fingers turning from batting to digging into the material of Demetri’s shirt sleeve. “Boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Well, if that’s what he wanted. “Alright than, sorry boyfriend.”

He couldn’t keep a straight face when Eli let out a happy little sound that Hawk would no doubt never admit to making.

Lifting his hand up he gently ran it through the dark purple locks, glad that Hawk had decided to leave it down for once. It was so soft like this, and he looked really cute with it down. It added a gentleness to his features that wasn’t there whenever it looked like his hair could stab straight through someone.

“I really like your new hair colour.” Taking a strand he curled it between his fingers. “It looks good on you.”

“You look good on me too.” Hawk said without missing a beat, a somewhat unfocused smirk on his face as he winked.

Face going instantly red Demetri could already feel himself sputtering at the others boldness.

“Hawk!”

“Hey-hey Dem,” Hawk carried on like he hadn’t just said something super suggestive, his fingers once again tugging on the sleeve trapped in his hand.

With a long sigh and face still red Demetri caved. He had to remember that Hawk was just doped up on really strong pain medication. “What is it?”

“Are you sssitting on the F5 key?” Arching a brow he was really starting to wonder if they’d given the guy a bit to much.

“There’s not even a computer in here?” He mumbled, looking around just to make sure that his original observation was correct.

The insistent tug on his sleeve had him turning back, knowing he was in for another line at the smug grin on Hawk’s face.

“Because that asss iss refffresshing.”

“Okay you,” Demetri tasked, whacking Hawk’s nose gently with the crook of his finger, Hawk burying his head in his arm to hide while he laughed. “No more scouring the internet for lame pick up lines.”

“Nooooo!”

“Yes. I’m putting my foot down.” Demetri scolded.

He didn’t like the look on Hawk’s face when he lifted it up again.

He liked it even less when Hawk’s next words came out with a purr. “Yes sir.”

Ugh, what a smart ass.

“What am I going to do with you?” He chuckled, unable to continue to be mad as he leaned down, peppering kisses all over the parts of the beautiful face he could reach.

Hawk let out a happy little squeal at the attention, lifting his head up enough to bring their lips together for a quick peck.

Than he seemed to get restless of laying on his stomach and Demetri watched him carefully when he pushed himself up on his hands and knees, holding his arms out just in case he fell forward. He didn’t seem all that steady, and with the amount of drugs going through him he couldn’t imagine how dizzy he was.

But Hawk managed to sit up with next to no issue, his legs hanging off the sides and lazily swinging back and forth.

“I feel floaty.”

“I’ll bet you do.”

Hawk laughed again, apparently everything was funny right now it seemed.

“Do you think my head will float away?”

From the way his eyes blew wide as he gasped, Demetri could tell that was something he really thought might happen. Reaching out he placed his hands on either side of Hawk’s face, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure it doesn’t go anywhere.”

“My hero.”

When Hawk wrapped his arms around him Demetri had a split moment of panic wondering if his stitches would pull and rip with the action. Carefully he reached around himself and pried Hawk’s hand off, sneaking a peak at his back over his shoulder to make sure nothing had been disturbed and letting out a sigh to see that it hadn’t.

Thank god.

“Aw, do you na wanna hug me?”

The pout was irresistible, and so, as any weak man would, Demetri swooped down and pressed his lips against it.

“Oh trust me, I want to do a whole lot more than hug you.” He muttered against the others lips, Hawk shivering when his hands ran up his sides. “I could think of a lot of things I’d like to do with you, to you.” Placing a feather light kiss to the space just below Hawk’s ear he smirked at the small whine it pulled out. “But,” Drawing back abruptly he got to watch as those bright blues swam with confusion for a moment when the warm body was no longer pressed up against him. “You’re incredibly injured still, not to mention super high.”

“Demmm.” Hawk grumbled, trying to reach out to pull him back in only for Demetri to take a step out of his reach. “Uh, jerk.”

Chuckling Demetri reached out a hand and ruffled his hair.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get our fun eventually.” He assured. “But only after our date.”

Eli seemed to brighten up at the mention of that, his dissatisfied huff leaving his features as the swing of his feet picked up the pace.

“Okay!”

Glad that he was so easy to please Demetri figured he could skip one day of lessons. After all, he had a super high, needy boyfriend to attend to. Surely his Sensei would forgive him for it.


End file.
